Mop And Bucket
by watergoddesskasey
Summary: Kagome discovers A injured Youko in a bush will romance bloom?
1. foxy man

MOP AND BUCKET  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own yhh or Inuyasha but I do own a hermit crab ^_^'''  
  
SUMMERY~ what happens when Kagome finds a hurt Youko in feudal Japan???  
  
CHAPTER 1 ~Foxy Man~  
  
It was a usual day in feudal Japan cept it being so hot you could cook an egg on Kagome's hair yup sun+ black hair= hair on fire. Kagome was taking a walk to get away from the annoying hanyou. After 150 sits he complied after telling her though he smelt demon blood and not to wonder far away from camp and so she left to who knows where. After walking for 15min she decided to take refuge from the heat under a tall oak tree. She sat down under the shadiest part and bit into an apple she brought with her. The bush that was right next to the tree shook and a slight growl/whimper was heard. Even though Kagome was scared she approached the bush and parted it. Lying down on its side whimpering slightly was a stunning silver fox with beautiful tails. Kagome was in awe of the creature until she noticed the blood leaking from a wound on the side of the poor fox. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Oh you poor thing!" Kagome was frantic she knew you shouldn't pick up wild animals but why should she care? She carefully scooped up the injured fox. "I'll fix you all up how about that!?" The fox just looked at her with big eyes and blinked. "Your soooo cute!" If you could get a close up to the fox you could just barely make out the blush that stained his silver cheeks. "I have a little fox demon kit shippou I adopted I bet you two would get along great!!"  
  
YOUKO'S POV "Who is this strange woman?" She makes me feel calm and loved." Did she say she has a fox kit!?" "He most be her adopted cub, she would make a fine mate once I am healed I will stake my claim!!!" And so Youko fell into a deep sleep his head full of the warm beauty that cradled him in her arms. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THAT'S IT FOR NOW GO AWAY OR REVIEW OR DO BOTH! One final note I love you all!!!!!!! This is your beautiful watergoddess Kasey signing off! 


	2. booboo's go bye bye!

MOP AND BUCKET  
  
I was thinking that you people were wondering why I would name this fic mop and bucket??? Well you see I got the idea when listening to the Discovery channel song by the Bloodhound gang and now I can't get it out of my head!!!! Plus I like the weird title somehow it will fit with Youko's and Kagomes relationship weird huh?? Now on to the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer~ I own diddley squat!  
  
Kagome was afraid to bring the injured fox back to camp so she headed back to the well to fix the little fellow in her own time. She stopped when she seen shippou running towards her. "Shippou what are you doing away from camp?" "Looking for you, wow what's that Kagome?" "An injured fox I found I'm going back to my time will you tell Inuyasha that something came up and I have to get home right away?" "Why?" "Because I don't want Inuyasha finding out about this he will be so pissed at me, this will be are little secret Kay shippou?" "Sure Kagome anything for you and another fox!" And with that said he ran off back to camp to tell them of Kagome's sudden leave. Kagome than headed on her two hour trip to the well. When she got there she threw down her pack and jumped in to be swallowed by a blue glow that was the well.  
ON THE OTHER SIDE Kagome brought the fox up to her room ignoring her staring family she took out her first aid kit and analyzed the wound. "He's going to need stitches poor fellow!" she took out a needle and thread and looked down at the fox that was now awake. "I'm sorry little guy but were going to have to stitch you up but first we have to clean your wound." The fox's eyes widened considerably.  
  
(GULP) "I just know this is gonna burn like a son of a bitch!" he closed his eyes and swallowed.  
REGULAR POV Kagome gently wiped the wound with antibiotics. Youko flinched. She rubbed his little fox ears to try and sooth him. A small rumble started in his chest Kagome giggled. "It wont hurt bad I promise." She slowly maneuvered him for easier access and started to stitch him up with great care. After she was done she gave a small kiss to the fox's nose and petted him till he fell into a deep dreamless sleep full of love, warmth, and belonging. 


	3. your not a fox your a fox man!

MOP AND BUCKET  
  
A special thanks to all my reviewers you made my day therefore I created this chapter for you!!! Also if you have any ideas go ahead and give me a buzz!  
  
DISCLAIMER~ I own nothing  
  
Chapter 3~ you're not a fox you're a fox man!!!  
  
YOUKO'S POV  
  
When Youko awoke he found himself warm and comfy. He turned his head and was surprised by what he saw. That girl was sleeping curled to him with her arm wrapped around his neck and her nose nuzzled in his fur. He also noticed he was healed thanks to the girl and his demon powers. He yawned and smiled smugly. "She will be the perfect mate all I have to do is turn on the old charm and she'll be all mine!" he got up slowly and stretched out his aching limbs. Just then Kagome rewrapped her arm around the startled Youko. "mmm puppy" Youko sweatdropped. "If I'm going to get her to be my mate I can't be in this form." He smirked and shifted to his humanoid form. He gently shook her awake.  
  
REGULAR POV  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked up at the person who shook her awake. "Inuyasha?" "no you're not Inuyasha." "Who are you and what are you doing in my room!!" she took her pillow and proceeded to beat him with it. "Kyyyaaaa there's a crazy perverted fox man in my room!" "Ahh what are you doing crazy woman!" "What happened to the little hurt fox that was here you better not have hurt him or I'll beat the shit out of you!!!" "That's me your talking about woman I am that fox." "nani?!" "that was my true form." "really so you are a kitzune like shippou?" "yes" "Wow you are so adorable!" she went up to him and started to pet his ears and Youko just stood there getting redder and redder in the face by the minute. Kagome than realized she just called a stranger adorable and was petting his ears blushed bright red. "sorry" "so what's your name?" "Youko, What's yours?" "Kagome" "Hey Youko you hungry?" "a little why?" "Follow me and I will make you something to eat down stairs if you're not to hurt from your injuries." "I'm a demon I heal fast and with your help it was much faster." They went down stairs and she fixed him some ramen. Kagomes mom came in. "Honey who's your friend?" "Mom this is Youko that injured fox I brought up to my room." "Oh nice to meet you and your adorable ears and tail!" Youko blushed. "Well I should be taking him back to his time." "Kagome grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the well." "What was that about?" "My mom's a little strange." "Oh and what did you mean by my time."  
(Kagome explained cause I'm to lazy to type)  
  
"And that's what happened." "Do you think I can travel with your group?" "I don't think Inuyasha would like it very much but sure!" she grabbed his hand and jumped through the well. His lasts thoughts were *hehe she's all mine!*  
  
Well that's it I hope I made this chapter long enough for you! Review and it will make my day! Ja ne! 


	4. MEET THE GANG!

Hello people! It's me the wonderful watergoddess here to bring you another chapter!!! All you Youko fans out there say "HELLLOOO NURSE!" Disclaimer~ I own poopoo  
  
("When you fall down I'll be there to catch you, hold you close to my heart and kiss your worries away") (Kasey)  
  
Chapter ~4~ MEET THE GANG!  
  
ON THE OTHER SIDE ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Well here we are!" Said an ecstatic Kagome. Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him to the village. The villagers were whispering and pointing at Youko, some had a look of utter disgust or just plain fear. "Ignore them Youko I'm sure there just scared." She gave him a warm smile for reassurance. As they came closer to the hut they saw a little red blur whiz by and jump in Kagome's arms. "Mama I missed you!" yelled the little fox kit named shippou. "Who's that mama?" Shippou pointed at the curious Youko. "Hi I'm Shippou are you going to be my new papa?" Kagome got ten shades redder and almost dropped shippou on his head. Kagome blushed once more and ran towards Kaeda's hut top speed so as to not have look at Youko for the kits behavior. Youko smirked at the kit that was now on his shoulder and winked. "I'd love to get your ma to be my mate that is if you would help and accept me." "How?" Asked a fairly curious Shippou. "I will tell you when the time is rite but now all I can do is woo her with my magnificent charm and grace." (Full of himself isn't he.) They slowly walked to the hut discussing way's to win Kagome's heart. Youko walked through the door with a smile to kill a mob of girls. Inuyasha seen him and who is smile was directed at stood up and growled. "Who the Hell are you!?" *SIT!* "be nice to Youko-kun Inuyasha he will be joining us for the search for the jewel shards." "Not if I can help it he will probably take them for himself!" *SIT!* "Just please try to be nice to him Inuyasha please?" "Feh!" "Youko went over and sat by Kagome who promptly blushed." "Everyone this is Youko he will be joining us." "Yeah!" Yelled an overly happy Shippou. Sango and Miroku nodded. Youko took Kagome and sat her in his lap. "Kagome flushed, Inuyasha growled and the others raised there eyebrows. "Uhhh what are you doing?" "Nothing I just thought you would like to sit on my lap where it is much more comfortable that's all." "Well we better get to bed all if were going to leave early." Said Sango. Kagome got up from Youko's lap and unrolled her sleeping bag. She and Shippou got in and Youko and Inuyasha stood watch over the sleeping beauty from opposite sides and then to falling into a peaceful slumber.  
  
AWWWWW HOW GOOD WAS THAT! REVIEW!!!! YOUKO & KAG FOREVER!!! 


	5. ROMANCING A KAGOME

Hello and welcome to another chapter of mop and bucket! I just want to say I'm so happy with all the reviews I have received for this story. And don't worry I would love to hear your opinions and ideas! On another note kikyou will not and I mean will not make an appearance in this story wanna know why? ... Cause she's a bitch and a whore and I hate her a I hope she dies.  
  
DISCLAIMER~ I OWN MY TATTOO THAT IS ALL...everything else including me is owned by my mama loll!  
  
MOP AND BUCKET Chapter ~5~ romancing a Kagome  
  
When Kagome woke in the morning she felt extremely warm and comfy her pillow was so soft and warm she snuggled into it and let out a sigh of enjoyment and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and noticed her pillow had a pair of golden eyes looking down at her. "Yipe!" "Sorry Youko-kun I don't know how I ended up sleeping on your lap. "Nonsense it isn't your fault if I was the one who put you there." "Nani!" "You looked as if you were having a nightmare and I decided to put you on my lap to help comfort you. "Oh thank you Youko-kun." Kagome sat up and gave him a hug. Youko blushed bright red and then had a cocky smirk on his face; he looked at Inuyasha and stuck out his tongue when Kagome wasn't looking. "Grrr listen here you stupid fox!" *SIT* Shippou bounced his way over to Youko and perched himself on his shoulder and nuzzled into Youko's hair. Kagome got up to wake up Miroku and Sango but of course Miroku being Miroku stuck his hand on Kagome's rear. We now take a close up of Youko's face where we can see several veins popping and his eyebrow twitching madly. Youko then proceeded to take Kagome's pack and smack him the head with it several times. After all this madness was over with and Miroku having to be dragged by his feet out of the hut they all set off to the north where there was a rumored jewel shard. They walked for several hours and came upon a small clearing with a stream running through it and decided to take a break and eat some lunch. Inuyasha sat brooding in a tree burning holes in the back of Youko's head with the occasional mumblings of stupid fox. Youko was smirking and Kagome was eating some canned chicken noodle soup that she brought along with her handy dandy can opener. Just then Kagomes head perked up. "Jewel shards heading this way!" They all stood for battle but calmed when they saw that familiar tornado. The tornado slowed and Kouga stepped out and walked over to Kagome. "How is my woman doing today?" Kouga went up and took her hands. "You ready to leave dogturd yet?" Inuyasha was steaming and Youko was boiling literally. Youko marched up and grabbed Kagome from the wolf and let out a ferocious growl. Kouga growled back and they both glared. "What do you think your doing wolf boy you don't just grab a girl and say she's yours she a human being not a concubine!" "I'll do what I want fox boy!" Kouga scowled. "Not if I can help it you ugly smelly piece of wolf shit!" Youko bared his fangs and his eyes glowed a demonic red. "That's enough you two I don't want anyone getting hurt!" Youko hung his head in shame "yes Kagome." "Keh taking orders from a woman, I'll be back Kagome to come and get you to be my mate!" And with that Kouga took off back to his den. "Youko don't be upset I know you were standing up for me and I want to say thanks." "Well no one should treat a woman such what horrible behavior!" And with that they headed on back to there journey for the shards.  
  
Wooooohooooo finally a long chapter to get you people off of my back!!! I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!! See ya next time Ja- ne! 


	6. whatever

AUTHER NOTE~ I AM IN NEED OF SOME IDEAS AND REVEIWS OR THIS STORY WILL BE DISCONTINUED.. in happier notes I LOVE MY CHI PLUSHIE!!!!!! EMAIL ME IF YOU WANT THE SITE TO BUY CUTE PLUSHIES SUCH AS INUYASHA AND CHOBITS AT CHEAP PRICES OF ONLY $9.99 thank you for your time and patience..  
  
Love~ watergoddesskasey 


	7. peepin perv's

Hello and howdy! Welcome to another amazing chapter filled with amazing stuff and blah blah monkey's stole my thongs blah blah. Disclaimer~ leave me alone if I owned them why would I be typing this?  
  
They walked for what seemed like hours on end they came upon several demons but no jewel shards. So they decided to stop for the night. "hey shippou im going to take a bath you want to come?" "Sure Kagome!" They both slipped away into the dark forest to take there much needed bath. Unknown to they a certain fox followed. "Lets see what she say's about me to shippou." Youko smirked. Kagome slowly eased herself into the nice warm water and laid her back on a boulder. Shippou was swimming around splashing water all over. "Hey shippou what do you think about Youko?" Shippou swam over and sat into Kagome's lap. "I think he's great why do you ask mama?" "Hmm I not sure myself." "He's handsome, kind, smart but way to full of himself. (Youko: anime fall sweat drop) "But I still think he's better than Inuyasha." Youko smirked when he heard her say this. "Well I think it's time to get out huh shippou? "Yeah I'm getting soggy. Kagome laughed. "I guess you are kind of soggy looking." "Hey!!" "I'm just kidding with you shippou." As they started to get out Youko snuck back to camp but not before peeping on the naked Kagome. When Kagome got back she saw a happy looking Youko with a big smirk on his face. "Hey Youko-kun why are you so happy?" "No reason." "Oh I thought it was because you peeked at me when I was bathing you pervert!" Kagome took her backpack and slammed it on his head. Inuyasha leapt down from the tree and smacked him on the head as well. "I'm sorry Kagome will you ever forgive me?" "Don't talk to me right now I'm very angry and disappointed in you." "I thought you were better than that, I'm going for a walk." Youko hung his head in shame and sat under the shady part of a tree. Shippou hopped into his lap. "Don't worry Youko-papa Mama doesn't stay mad long she'll be back to her old self in no time. Youko smiled sadly at the kit. "I don't know I did screw up big time didn't I? The whole gang looked up as they heard a scream. "OH NO KAGOME!"  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!! 


	8. Hurt

Welcome to another Chapter of mop and bucket. As you know I've been getting complaints that my chapters are to short. I'm sorry for that but I am a busy tired person. It's hard enough to update when I'm doing bad in school. But fear not because I will always update for you my loyal reviewers! *Thinking*  
  
Chapter~7~ Oh great Kouga again  
  
By the time the gang had reached the scene they saw a lustful Kouga kissing a horrified Kagome on the mouth. Youko and Inuyasha were boiling. Shippou took one look at the scary adults and hid behind Miroku. Youko had enough of that wolf trying to claim what was his and charged at the wolf. "DIE!" He took a swipe at Kouga's head but Kouga barely dodged. Youko was about ready to go into demon rage his eyes were glowing a blood red and he was snarling madly at Kouga. Inuyasha took this moment to grab Kagome and drag her out of the way. "Youko please don't he didn't mean it!" "I've had enough of this wolf always trying to grab you and claim you as his for this he will surely die!" "You don't get it none of you do I'm nobody's I own myself!" And with that she ran just simply ran. She ended up at the well and jumped in putting a sealing spell on it as to not be bothered by the troublesome youkia. "Oh great look what you did you stupid fox!" Yelled a very pissed of Inuyasha. Youko put his head farther down in sham and headed towards the woods sad and upset. * I didn't think I hurt her that bad.* *Inuyasha was right I am just a stupid fox.* Just then a huge Oni leapt out and the saddened Youko and he didn't notice it until it was too late and his world went black.  
  
WITH KAGOME  
  
* I hope everyone is alright the look on Youko's face was heart wrenching.* What if one of them got hurt!!!* *Oh no I'm heading back!!!* Kagome walked from her room down to the kitchen where her mother was at. "Hey mom." "Hi dear what's wrong you look depressed?" "The boys got in another stupid fight about me." "(Giggle) oh how I missed how your father used to do that he use to punch boys for getting a foot near me (sigh) those were the good days." "Mom you're weird." "Don't tell me young lady that you don't enjoy the young men competing after your heart especially that Youko boy." "What makes you say that mom?" "The way he looks at you, you can tell that boy cares very deeply for you and would do anything to win your hand." "I guess your right I do like him but he's so full of himself and he's a pervert!" "(Giggle) reminds me just like your dad." "well I' gonna get going now bye mom!" "Bye dear have fun now!" "Yea sure whatever." Kagome hopped into the well and was surrounded by a blue light and disappeared.  
  
~REGULAR~  
  
When Kagome got back she saw everyone but Youko. "Hey Inuyasha have you seen Youko?" "Feh like I know were the dumb fox is he headed into the forest and that's the last I saw of him." (SIT) "Don't say stuff like that about Youko-kun." "Feh I'll do what I want bitch!" (SIT!) Kagome headed into the forest looking for Youko. She called out his name expecting a response but got none. Kagome was seriously getting worried about Yuko's welfare. She stopped by a tree to take a rest and noticed the ground felt warm and moist. Kagome looked down and noticed a puddle of blood. "Oh no Youko-kun where are you!" "She looked around franticly and found his beaten and battered body in his fox form on a tree limb. "Youko!" He didn't move she shimmied her way up the tree and gently gathered him in her arms. "This is my entire fault!" She thought he was dead he wasn't moving nor breathing. Just then he took a big gulp of air and opened his golden eyes. "Oh Youko-kun your alive!" She jumped from the tree with Youko still in her arms and ran at the well at top speed.  
  
DUN DUN DUN!  
  
Next chapter~ Nurse Kagome to the rescue?  
  
Is this long enough hmmmmmmm? Hmmmmmmmm!? Don't make me open a can of whoop- ass! T.T I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK SEND ME SUGESTIONS OR ELSE!!!  
  
1. Will Youko die? 2. Will there be love? 3. Will Youko die and kurama appear? 4. Will kag and Youko get it on? 5. is Youko really a pervert? 


	9. Nurse Kagome to the Rescue?

WELLCOME my friends and other people who agitate me. to another chapter of mop and bucket! It seems Youko will live! I have received several threats by people who will hunt me down and kill me if I don't let him live! Fear not for I am a hardcore Youko/kag lover! In other news them damn monkeys still have my THONGS! Cheerleaders are evil! Down with the government! I hate preppy basturds! My hands are really really cold brrrr! What do you call a Jamaican proctologist? Why a POKEMON of course! (Proctologist - some guy that checks a guys genitals like an obgyn for men)  
  
Disclaimer~ shut up I don't own anything you damn cheerleader loving freaks!  
  
Chapter 8~ Nurse Kagome to the rescue?  
  
Kagome ran into the house top speed almost running down everyone in the household at the moment. She went into the upstairs bathroom and grabbed some towels on the way in. She slowly filled the tub with warm water. She carefully sat him down into it letting him rest his head on her arm. After washing out all the wounds and making sure they weren't life threatening at the moment she eased a towel on him and gently gathered him into her arms. Youko was slightly shaking when she got to her room. Kagome wrapped him in warm soft blankets and turned her heater on low to warm up the room. She was also afraid that he might go into shock from loss of blood and being exposed long to the outside with his wounds. When Kagome was sure that he was dry and warm she unwrapped him to inspect the damage. She sighed she would have to sew him up again. And not only that his front leg was so broken a jagged piece of bone was protruding from his flesh. Kagome paled thinking about having to set the broken leg but she knew it had to be done. Kagome took out her first aid kit and prepared for what was to come. Kagome took out the rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide and cleaned the wounds. Then she took her threaded needle and sowed him up. Next she gently as possible took Youko's leg but Yoko took that time to wake up and try to wriggle away. "Youko you have to hold still I have to set your leg for it to properly heal!" He looked at her with saddened eyes and put his head down. He thought she was still angry at him from earlier. "Youko I'm sorry I was just upset and tired please forgive me?" He looked at her once more but now with a sign of relief in his eyes. Kagome took this chance to take his leg once more. "I'm so so sorry Youko this is going to hurt like a son of a bitch." Quick so he had no time to react she snapped it back into place with a sickening pop. Youko fell into a dead faint comical at the look he gave her before he fainted. ( ().()) Yet sad at the same time. She gave him a quiet kiss on the nose and snuggled up to him to keep him warm letting his muzzle rest on the crook of her neck.  
  
When Kagome woke up it was about four in the morning and slightly chilly but she noticed something or rather someone's arm wrapped around her waist. Kagome slowly turned around to face a sleeping Youko though it wasn't this that bothered her. For the fact was Youko was naked as the day he was born and was snug tight to Kagome. "ieeeeeeeeeee!" Kagome screamed so loud Youko jumped three feet in the air and got tangled in the bed sheets and fell on the ground. "Oouff!" "Are you all right Youko-kun I hope I didn't hurt you more?" Youko stood up and stretched and Kagome as fast as she could covered her eyes. "What's wrong with you?" Kagome with her eyes closed pointed at him and he looked down. "Gahhh!" Youko blushed bright red and covered himself with Kagomes sheets. "Well that's embarrassing." Stated a blushing Youko. Kagome uncovered her eyes. "I have some old clothes that use to belong to my father you could wear. Youko nodded and Kagome got up and went out the door to come back a couple of minutes later with a bundle of clothes. She handed the bundle over to him. "I'll just go and let you change call me if you need help with anything ne? Youko nodded and stated dressing after she left. It was a miracle for him to get almost completely dressed with out trouble except for the weird thing on the pants that totally boggled him. (Zipper) "Kagome!" "Yes Youko!" "Can you come here?" "I'll be right up!" When Kagome saw what the problem was she blushed bright red but helped him anyhow. (A.N who wouldn't?) After this was all done and over with they headed down stairs for breakfast.  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUUN! What will happen next???? Will Kagomes mom interrogate him to no end?? Will Youko ever win Kagomes heart? Who knows stay tuned! 


	10. AHHHHHHHHHH!

AN!!!!  
  
THIS IS REALLY REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE EMAIL ME BACK!! MY FRIEND TOLD ME IN A UNCUT VERSION OF YUYU KURAMA ARMS AND LEGS GET BLOWN OFF AND HE DIES! PLEASE TELL ME SOMEHOW HE LIVES BECAUSE I CANT BEAR TO HEAR ABOUT MY FAV CHARACTER BECOMING ROAD KILL! I'LL BREAK DOWN AND CRY!!! 


	11. beware of meddling mothers

Welcome to another great chapter!!! I am so happy with all the reviews I have been receiving of late. I'm already thinking of a sequel to this story even though this one is far from finished. I just want to say you guys are the best friends a girl can have!!  
  
Disclaimer~ I own nothing you mother fuc%^& mo foo's  
  
Chapter~9~ bewares of meddling mothers!  
  
When Kagome and Youko reached the kitchen the smell of egg's and sausages hit their nose. Kagomes mom greeted them with a warm smile and a hardy plate of food. "Hi mom!" "Good morning Kagome how are you this morning?" "Good!" "Hey Youko-kun how you feeling this morning your not hurting to much are you?" Asked a very concerned Kagome. "My arm is a little sore and my ribs are a bit bruised but besides that I'm ok." "Oh Youko-kun I was so scared I thought you were going to die on me!" Kagome ran up and gave him a powerful hug. "Kagome..cant...breathe." "Sorry Youko-kun!" Kagome released him form her deathly grip. Kagomes mother twitched her eyebrows and nudged Kagome and Youko. "So that's what you two been to huh?" Kagome blushed bright red and screamed at her mother and Youko didn't know what Kagomes mother was implying. (Ok so he's a little dense to) so he just sat there blinking at the two. Than Kagome's mom being the sly woman she is came up with a brilliant idea to get them to together. "Hey why don't you two take a break from shard hunting and go out and have fun together!" "Do you think that's a good idea mom?" Sure If Inuyasha stops by I'll keep him busy while you two have your fun." "But what will he wear?" "What's wrong with what I got on now?" "Nobody dresses like that today." "I can see at!" Youko was looking at Kagomes exposed legs. "PERVERT!" Kagome picked up a very large and heavy phone book and whacked Youko on the head with it until he was almost unconscious. Kagomes mom just stood there and laughed at the to of them thinking of what a wonderful couple they would make. "haha I guess ha he could haha use your dad's old clothes dear." "Arigato mama!" "You to remind me of when me and your father were dating!" "what's dating?" Kagome blushes and her mother explained. "dating is sort of like um how do I explain this." "Courting is like courting!" Youko smirked when he heard Kagome's mom say this. "So Kagome does this mean that we are courting?" Youko raised a brow and looked at Kagome. "Well I better get your clothes now bye!" With that said Kagome ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Kagomes mom looked at Youko and sang in a sing song voice. "I think she likes you!" Youko turned and smirked at Kagomes mother." "So young man I hope you have good intensions for my daughter." Mama (I'm sick of calling her Kags mom) said suspiciously. "To me she is already mine and if she accepts my offer we will become life mates." "Life mates?" Asked a confused mama. "Hai what you humans would call marriage." "Oh how wonderful!" "I just hope I get to ask her before the Inu baka steals her away from me. Youko slumped his head and his bangs covered his eyes." "I think Kagome cares for you a lot more than she lets on probably because she doesn't know how to react to your affections." "You think so?" "So when are you going to ask her?" "When I have permission for her family and mine." "Well young an you certainly have my permission." Kagomes mother slid an old a beautiful old ring of her finger. "This has been passed down for generations it belonged to my mother who got it from her mother to be wedded with." "What do I do with it?" "Give it to her when you ask her to be your mate." Kagomes mom opened a drawer and rummaged through it and took out a small black box and placed the ring inside. "Here you go!" She handed the small box over to Youko who quickly pocketed it when he seen Kagome coming down the stairs with a bundle in her arms. "What you guys talking about?" "Nothing dear." (A Youko changed back into his clothes once they were clean) Kagome stuffed the bundle into his arms. "I'm sure you remember what to do?" "I'm not sure." Youko said with an evil smirk. "Kagome caught on quickly and started to beat him once again with the forgotten phonebook.  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!! 


	12. OUTING

Welcome to another chapter of mop and bucket! Thank you my wonderful reviewers for making this possible! This Chapter was brought to you by a Naraku smoking pot! Naraku : Duuuudddde! Where's the fiertos and the burritos I have the munchies wicked man! Disclaimer: I own nothing except my bling bling!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kagome and Youko headed down the shrine steps once they got to the road Youko raised an eyebrow and asked. "What is that?" "It's a road silly!" "It won't swallow you up and devour your soul will it?" Kagome rolled her eyes and dragged Youko to a park. "I'm just going to bring you to the park today." "Why's that?" "Well for one thing the city might smell horrible to you and I don't want to get over excited or scared." Youko crossed his arms. "Feh scared of what I'm not a kit." Just then a kid on a bike going to fast almost ran over Youko. Youko jumped three feet in to the air. "What the hell was that!" "It was a bike." "See my point I will have to slowly introduce these things to you so you won't get scared." Youko did a very Inuyasha like pose. "Keh!" Kagome giggled. "You're acting just like Inuyasha." "I do not act like that inu no baka!" Youko screamed harshly. Kagome's eyes got big and started to water. "I was just joking Youko." Youko looked into those sad eyes and gave in. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped and yelled at you so harshly as I did do you forgive me Kagome?" "Youko put on an irresistible pout and twitched his ears and tail he new doing this would make Kagome melt like butter. Kagome took one look and was on the ground squeezing him. "aww your just so cuuuute!" Youko smirked. "Who could stay mad at something that cute!" Kagome than realized she was hugging Youko anc cleared her throat and moved away. "So what do you want to do?" Youko shrugged what is there to do in this park thing? "We could go and get some ice cream!" Kagome got up and Youko followed suit they walked until they sighted a truck parked near the road. Kagome ordered the ice creams not knowing a flavor Youko would like since he never had some so she got her favorite mint chocolate chip. They both settled on the bench and licked there ice cream. "Kagome what flavor is this it's the best thing I have ever eaten before." Kagome looked at Youko's saucer like eyes and told him the flavor. After the ice cream which Kagome regretted getting him Youko was on his first sugar high and running around the park at a mad pace rambling on about stealing the worlds supply of ice cream and ruling the world with it. Kagome rubbed her temples and sighed. "Come on Youko lets head back before Inuyasha finds out. From the one statement Youko shook out of his sugar induced hyperactivity and looked at Kagome and sadly whispered. "You like him more than me." "Kagome looked at him in shock what could she say. Youko took this as a yes and put his head down and started to walk away. "Youko wait!" Youko slowly turned around and Kagome ran up to him. "Youko I don't know what to say we just met and I don't know if I could call it love yet but.I..Think I like you." "Do you love Inuyasha?" "I use to think I did but that was a long time ago Youko and things change." "Do really think we have a chance?" "I'm sure we do it's just we got to get to know each other more." Youko looked at Kagome smiled picked her up and swung her around in a circle and hugged her. Kagome blushed and placed a small kiss on Youko's cheek. "Well we better head back." Youko smiled and nodded as they head on there way back.  
  
AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwww! So kawaii! Well here's your chapter I hope you're fuckin happy! 


	13. my heart has been shattered AN

WELL I HAVE SOME HORRIBLE NEWS.. MY DOG HAS GOTTEN RAN OVER AND I WILL NOT UPDATE TILL SAT. I AM REALLY SORRY TO UPSET YOU MY FAITHFUL REVEIWERS BUT I NEED TIME TO GRIEVE AND MOURN.  
  
To my dog bear if you are in heaven I hope you will look down on me. I love you and you will be in my heart always. My heart weeps for you bear and I will continually miss you.  
  
Love~ Kasey  
  
ON A LIGHTER NOTE THEIR WILL BE A POLL TO VOTE ON WETHER THIS STORY IS BECOMING A LEMON... VOTE TODAY! 


	14. one mans trash is a theifs desire

Hello and welcome back my friends to another great chapter of mop and bucket! I am so pleased how this story is going and I am also happy about all of my reviews. Also there will be voting whether or not to make this story a lemon. I will post the results in a couple of week's time. Well enough of my babbling time for the fic! POLLS SO FAR Lemon votes: 14 Non lemon: 2  
  
MOP AND BUCKET 11: ONE MANS TRASH IS ANOTHER THEIFS DESIRE  
  
When they got back at the shrine Inuyasha was already waiting with an upturned lip and snarled. "Do you know how long I've been waiting here bitch?!" Kagome lowered her head and whispered a no. "Three fricken hours!" "Im sorry Inuyasha I won't do it again I promise." Youko snarled and stood in front of Kagome. "Do not talk to the one I plan to court and mate that way hanyou!" Inuyasha's jaw dropped and Kagome almost fainted. "WHAT!" Inuyasha was beyond pissed at this moment and growled a challenge. "I challenge your claim fox!" "And I accept your challenge dog!" both their eyes squared and they circled each other like hungry prey. Kagome had enough sense to snap out of and scream. "What in hells name is going on!" both Youko and Inuyasha flattened their ears onto their heads. Youko looked at Kagome. "You told me yourself we had a chance and I took it as a yes to start courting you." "Don't give her ideas fox she's mine!" "What do you mean yours; you always head off to see your beloved kikyou!" Inuyasha lowered his head. "I'm sorry." "Sorry wont cut it anymore Inuyasha I don't belong to you and never will!" Kagome spun around quick and glared at Youko. "And you next time properly ask someone if they wish to be courted!" Youko put his head down and Inuyasha smirked at him. "What are you smirking at Inuyasha!?" SIT! Kagome was just not in a very good mood and headed back inside the house to retrieve some Advil and rest on her bed for awhile. Youko looked at Inuyasha. "You know this is all your fault everything was going smoothly till you came along." "No it's your for trying to take something that belongs to me!" "Kagome is not a thing!" "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP YOUR GIVING ME A MIGRANE!" Inuyasha and Youko were then left alone in the dark locked out of the house for the rest of the night.  
  
End chapter.. Sorry for the short chappy folks but I was feeling mighty lazy and my computer was acting screwy again.grrrrr.. Well that's all for today kids remember the poll is still up and lemon is winning big time so vote now! 


	15. the swooning of fools

HI people! I am in a good mood so I'm going to type a good chapter! In other news the lemon is still winning and the results will be posted in two weeks so vote now my friends. Also I wanna thank everyone for there support when my dog died you guys made me feel better real fast! DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my adorable chibie like plushies!!!  
  
MOP AND BUCKET ~ 12 the swooning by fools  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
Kagome walked out of her house feeling completely refreshed and migraine free. Today was a beautiful day to her and there wasn't a Inuyasha or Youko in sight. She solely walked over to the boku tree (nickname for the tree tehe) and sat down beneath it. "This is the life not a Inuyasha or Youko in my sight!" or had she spoke to soon? As she settled in a closed her eyes she felt two nothings hop out of the tree and stare at her head for about five minutes. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at them. "What do you want?" She cocked her eyebrow and gave them a questioning gaze. "Kagome who do you choose me or the baka fox?" "Don't start with me you guys today I just want to relax." She then proceeded to close her eyes once again and ignore them hoping they would get the point and go away or something. Inuyasha's face started to turn red. "grrr listen here bitch your going to answer me now or else!" "Or else what Inuyasha hmmmm?" "listen here bitch your mine to mate with and do whatever I want to with!" Inuyasha gave a confident smirk and turned his back to her. "So what do you say to that bitch?" "I say SIT!" Kagome got up and started to head for her house again, Youko trailing behind. "Youko what are you doing?" Kagome asked in a huff. "Nothing just really bored and a bit lonely." Youko put on his I'm so irresistible don't ignore me puppy pout he learned from years of promiscuous behavior with the ladies. "Damn you Youko and your cuteness." Youko smiled. "sigh what do you want to do." "What I really want to do is make sweet sweet love to you. (BANG) "You pervert good thing I kept that phone book with me!" "oww that hurt what was that for?" "Being a pervert!" "mmm but foxes are known for being very sensual creatures you should have known that by know Kagome dear." Kagome blushed. "Men there always trying to get into your pants!" "mmm but Kagome dear you're not wearing pants but a very delicious short skirt." (SMACK CRACLE POP!) "PERVERT!" "I swear Youko your worse than Miroku." "I swear?" "You trying to dirty talk me now Kagome?" (SMACK) "What's got into you!" "Mating season, now that I have reached the proper age to take on a life mate and not fool around I want you kagome to be my mate." "Fool around you have been with others before?" "Like I said before foxes are very sensual beings." "So than what you will have me for a night and toss me away like a used toy?" "No Kagome you don't understand I want to be with you the rest of my life I love you!"  
  
HAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER MUHAHAHAHA! 


	16. problem fixed

AN I finally have my problem fixed so I can start with my new chapter this week!! Can you say hurray!!! I'm also very happy that I will be able to update this problem was long overdo to be fixed! 


	17. will you be my mate?

Welcome I am back to serve your reading needs!! I love all your reviews and want to thank you for your help and advice! DIS- I don't own anything! Oh yay the poles are closing tomorrow so make up your minds!! Lemon is winning by a landslide!  
  
We left of with Youko asking Kagome to be his mate OMG!  
  
Chapter13 Will you be my mate?  
  
Kagome let out a huge gasp at youko's sudden declaration of love and looked in his eyes. "Youko you can't be serious we just met and you just recently started to court me." Does this mean you don't accept?" Youko started to look down in despair. "No Youko it just means I have to get to know you more." Kagome started to blush as she looked at Youko she whispered. "You already know I'm staring to fall in love with you. Youko's head shot up with surprise and he gave her a heart melting smile. "WHAT!" Inuyasha stormed over to the pair and leered at Kagome. "You're saying you're actually falling in love with this creepy perverted fox!" "What's your problem Inuyasha I can love whom ever I want to you big jerk!" "But you belong to me!" "How many times have I told you I'm not an object to be won Inuyasha!" (SIT) Youko grabbed Kagome's hand and kissed it. "Thank you Kagome." "What for Youko?" "For giving me the chance to love you." Kagome blushed and stood on her tiptoes and gave Youko a small kiss on his smooth lips. "You're welcome Youko." Youko gave a small blush and put his hand in his hair to take out a rose. "This rose doesn't even compare to your beauty Kagome my dear." He let the petals softly glide on her face as he stuck the rose behind her ear. Kagome blushed bright red but took youko's hand and led them toward the house. Inuyasha stalked angrily behind. "Where the hell do you think your going!" "We are going inside to have lunch Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked at her angrily and put his head down in sadness as he headed towards the well back to his time. Once inside the house Youko turned toward Kagome and gave her a smirk. "sooooo what are we going to do about mating season I'm feeling kind of kinky if I do say so for myself." (SMACK) Kagome once again cracked him upside the head with the phonebook of fury. "You just had to ruin the moment didn't you Youko?" (SIGH)  
  
End chappy!! 


	18. Romance For Dummies?

Hello and howdy everybody!!! Are you ready for another totally awesome chapter?!? I hope so!! Sorry I didn't update this week I was very busy with my new cocker spaniel puppy named Chai!! He's soooo cute and adorable! In other news lemon won!!!! I will be bumping up the rating in a few chapters but first Youko and Kagome need to get to know each other better. I DON'T OWN CRAP!!  
  
MOP AND BUCKET Chapter 14 Romance for dummies?   
  
After lunch Kagome and Youko headed outside for some alonetime as Kagome put it to Youko and of course Youko made a snide perverted comment . Sadly Kagome forgot the phonebook but had a better idea she gave Youko a cold shower with the hose. They sat under the god tree talking about their pasts and childhood when Youko asked Kagome a question. "Hey Kagome are we going back to the past soon?" "Yes, why are you so eager to get back to the past Youko?" "I wanted you to come and meet my family and bandits." (AN I know he doesn't have a family so give me a break!!) "Yes I think it would be fun to meet the family of my perverted fox." Youko huffed then mumbled something about not being that perverted but looked over at Kagome and continued on. "Plus I wanted to show off to them how hott you are." Youko looked smug but lost that look when kagome picked up a huge rock and threw it at his head. "Take that you smug little pervert!" Youko eyes widened and he whined falsely. "Owww why did you do that for?" "Oh don't give me that look I know it didn't hurt you at all you attention grabbing baby." Youko smirked."guess your getting to smart for your own good." "Damn right I am." Kagome leaned in and gave Youko a soft chaste kiss on the lips. Youko pulled her onto his lap and deepened it. He slowly glided his tongue across her lips but when he noticed no response he looked down at kagome who was blushing madly and hyperventilating slightly. Kagome are you okay did I hurt you?" Kagome just looked up and blushed some more but slowly whispered. "I never did that before and I didn't know what to do." Youko chuckled and leaned close to her ear. "I'll teach you that and much more." "Youko?" "Yes Kagome." (BAM!) "Hmph!! Kagome walked away from a swirley eyed knocked out Youko and headed to her room to relax. Kagome sat at her desk and took out a book her friends once bought her. The thought of it made her sweatdrop.  
  
Flashback  
  
Kagome was sitting at wacdonalds when her friends rushed in to talk and gossip about the usual. "Hey Kagome I got you something that might help you with Hojo!" Kagome looked at Eri and replied. "I don't like Hojo!" Well here maybe it well help you with that two timer of yours." Eri took out a small gift bag and handed it to Kagome. Kagome opened it slowly and sweatdroped at what she saw for inside was a copy of Romance For Dummies sitting innocently enough in the small pink bag."  
  
end flashback  
  
Kagome sat there and thought. who would have thought this might actually come in handy some day!!  
  
AND that's a rap people no more for today go home leave me alone you old horny perverts!!! Lol! Jk! Have a good day! 


	19. AN

Author Note: Hi this is the watergoddesskasey and I need your help I am lacking in the idea department... in other words I have writers block!!!!! Ahhhhhh!!! I really like it when readers give me ideas! I am trying to write the next chapter but so far I only have like two paragraphs... so please help!

Love Kasey


	20. Back to the Past!

Hello and welcome to another chapter of mop and bucket I am your host the great and powerful watergoddesskasey! As you know I OWN NOTHING! Except this really fluffy and pretty Fox tail I bought at a Native American festival on Whiteface Mountain! Awwww they killed a little fox and chopped off his tail muhahahaha! I'm sorry I do feel bad about the little fox but hey they were really pretty... wasn't like I killed it. Now on to the story and stuff.

Chapter 15 Back to the Past!

After Kagome was done reading she packed all her things including the book and headed downstairs. "Youko where are you?!" "I'm right here." "Gah you scared the crap out of me!" "Youko smirked and looked down at Kagome." "So are you ready to head back to the past Youko?" "Yes I am." "Than let's go!" Kagome grabbed Youko's arm and dragged him to the well." "You do know I can walk with out help right?" Kagome let go of Youko's arm blushed and mumbled an apology." Youko winked and slid his hand to her bottom and squeezed. "WHY YOU PERVERT!" (BAM!!) Kagome then proceeded to walk into the well house mumbling horrible things to do to Youko one of which was neutering. When Youko heard this he gained a shocked look and for once in his life someone actually frightened him. (AN: who wouldn't be scared of loosing something like that) once in the well house she stepped on the ledge and jumped down and was soon covered in the bright purple lights that transported her to the past. Youko followed behind and helped her out of the well. Kagome started walking towards the village and Youko followed happily behind like a lovesick puppy or should say lovesick fox. They enter the village and was stopped by the flying fuzz ball only known as Shippou. "Kaa-san!" Shippou ran and jumped into Kagome's embrace. "Did you miss me Shippou?" "You bet kaa-san!" "Where is Inuyasha?" "I don't know kaa-san I haven't seen him since you left." "Hmm that's strange but oh well let's head toward kaede's hut. They walked into the hut only to see Sango and Miroku sitting by a small fire quietly chatting away. "Hey guys have you seen Inuyasha?" By now Youko was getting quite jealous of all the attention Inuyasha was receiving and he wasn't even around! Sango finally spoke up and told Kagome that she saw Inuyasha a day ago sulking in the god tree while she was out training. Youko was fed up with all this Inuyasha talk so he took Kagome by the hand and dragged her out of the hut. Shippou started to follow but was reprimanded by Youko. Youko took Kagome to a soft gurgling stream and sat her down by it. Youko sat by Kagome and took her hand. "Kagome do you not care for me anymore?" "Youko why would you say such a thing of course I like you maybe even love you!" "Then why do you talk about Inuyasha all the time?" "I'm just worried about his safety what if he is hurt!?!" "Kagome you must understand that he is demon well half demon he is well aware of how to take care of himself. Kagome laid her head on Youko's shoulder. "Are you sure?" "I'm positive." "Youko looked up at a certain tree and winked a the sulking hanyou. "Youko what was that about?" "Oh I had a little something in my eye." "Okay whatever you say." "So how about a little fox lovin?" Youko moved his hand to touch her breast. "I don't think so mister!!" (BAAAM CRASH BOOM!) Kagome left the severely pounded Youko and swirled around when she thought she heard something snicker in the trees above. "Must be my imagination."

END CHAPTER!!!! .


	21. all's fair in love and war

Welcome again to another episode of Mop and Bucket!! First of all I would like to say thank you to all of you that reviewed and gave me wonderful ideas! - I love to hear your thoughts and comments about my story! Anything new you might ask? Well currently I am trying to save up some money for another tattoo. Of course though babysitting for a couple of hours after school does not make one a lot of money... that's also the reason I haven't been updating lately. I have been to busy with school, babysitting, and keep up with reading peoples fics. Oh I almost forgot I got a new fish!! He's a beta fish. I named him DR.PHIL why u ask? Because Dr.phil is grumpy and so is my fishy! - Well that's all the news I have for you on to the story!!!!

Mop and Bucket 16 all is fair in love and war?

Kagome got back to the hut a little stressed that she had no clue where Inuyasha was and a little mad at Youko for trying to get to second base. Kagome went over to where her backpack was and shuffled around in it. She was looking for a certain book. Ooooh you know what book I'm talking about. The one and the only Romance for dummies book. She opened it and skimmed to the table of contents. Kagome had a plan and this book held the key. She was going to play with Youko's mind till he thought he was temporally insane. The game? A little something called reverse psychology. After Kagome read she went outside to put her plan into action. She saw Youko taking an afternoon nap under a tree and smirked. She strutted over to him and kneeled down beside him and ran her hand down his chest and blew into his ear. This little action surprised him so much that he fell backwards and bonked his head onto a rock. Kagome took her chance and jumped him. Youko by this time was so confused by the quick changes in her mood just stared at her wide eyed. "Hey there big boy come here and give mama some sugar!" Youko jumped up and looked at her. "Kagome are you alright?" "Of course I am Youko." Kagome ran her hand down his back and groped his butt. "I am getting slightly scared and turned on at the same time and your confusing me! "Ha now you see what I have to go through!" Youko lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "So that means you get turned on when I'm groping you?" "No I don't you are so impossible your always sticking words in my mouth!" Youko looked her and gave her a perverted smile. "Oh no I know what your thinking and don't you dare say it!" "Say what my dear little Kagome?" Kagome lifted her head and screamed in frustration. "Your sexy when your mad." "Kagome gave him the evil eye and stamped away screaming. "I don't want to talk to you again you cocky little ass!" "Youko turned back and yelled. "You know you want me Kagome!" Youko heard her scream again and smirked and whispered. "She so wants me."

CHAPTER END!

And it was short cause I felt like it!


	22. traveling

Welcome to another exciting Chapter of mop and bucket!!! It took me awhile to update because like I said before I'm a lazy ass. I am really happy that all of you are enjoying my fic so far it really makes me happy to hear you guys reviewing and telling me what you think of it so far so without further ado Presenting Mop and Bucket!!!

Chapter 17 Traveling

Kagome stayed in the village for about a day and a half before Youko asked if they could move on. So they hit the roads and were in for lots of adventure and a world of thieves. It was about midday and they were quite far from the village they decided to stop and rest awhile by a mighty old oak tree that had snarled and twisted branches that looked as if it was contorted in pain. Kagome sat by the roots and rested her head on the bark as she looked up at the sky. Youko kept watch of her as he rested on the higher bower's of the tree. Youko conjured a white rose and let is fall into Kagome's lap. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "You're quite the romantic aren't you?" "Of course how else would I have wooed my way into many women's hearts?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "You know you are so full of it sometimes I wonder if that big ego is making up for other areas that are seriously lacking." Youko looked down at her in shock. "Did you just say that I am lacking in the male anatomy?" "hmm maybe, that is for you to decide dear sir." Kagome got up and started to walk with Youko closely behind. "I can assure you my dear lady that I have pleasured many a woman and they have found me quite immense." "This Youko is something I do not want to hear." Kagome made a face of disgust and continued her walking. "What I only told you what I knew you wanted to hear." Kagome spun on her heel charged over to Youko yanked on his ear and screamed into it. "PERVERT!" Youko cringed in pain and rubbed his abused ear. "You did have to be so rough you know?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't even know why I'm attracted to you sometimes." Youko looked at her and grinned. "You like me because I'm sexy and have a hott ass." Kagome's mouth dropped upon. "Where did you get that idea from?" "Oh I found this little book that read diary on the cover and it said and I quote...Youko's so sexy and has such a hott ass." "Those are my private thoughts!" Youko smirked. "Not anymore." "Youko you have to understand though I'm not just attracted to you because of your looks and it hurts me to think that you do." Youko looked at Kagome shocked and awed. "Really you like me for who I am." "Yes but I do believe that like is now love." Youko looked at Kagome with loving eyes and gave her a heartwarming kiss. "We better get going now love." Kagome looked at Youko with happiness as they continued there journey to the unknown. .


	23. Kagomes bad mood

Hello I finally decided to get off my lazy bum and start mop and bucket chapter 18! Woot! What do you think of that! I bet you like it you dirty perverts! Well onto other events. I just stated Government in school which sucks eggs! And that's about it… yup hmmm! Oh a really fun site you must all go to!  the funniest sight out there!

_**Chapter 18:** kagome's bad mood!_

Youko and Kagome decided to take another quick break. It was now dinner time and Kagome was very hungry. Kagome glared at Youko and he in return gave her a questioning gaze. "Nothing Youko!" "I didn't say anything Kagome." Kagome sat down with a loud thump at glared at everything in her sight. She was in one of her moods. She had a bad day and wanted to take her frustration out on something and the only something there was of course Youko. Kagome opened her pack and made herself and Youko some ramen. Youko sat down near her and started to play with her long raven locks but Kagome would have none of that. Kagome quick at lightning turned and bopped him on the head. "Koi why did you do that for?" Kagome turned angrily around so not to face him. "Humph!" "Kagome is this about earlier in the day when you tripped on that log, ran into some throne bushes and then slammed head first into that tree?" "Well you didn't need to laugh about it Youko it wasn't even that funny!" Kagome glared. "Hahahaha you should have seen the look on your face when it happened!" Kagome turned and rummaged in her bag. Youko thinking she wasn't mad anymore looked at her. "What are you looking for Koi?" "This!" Kagome took out the phonebook of doom and proceeded to beat to beat Youko out of his senses. "Who's your daddy now huh?" Youko mumbled a you are and Kagome beamed with happiness. "Ha who wears the pants now!" Youko looked at what he was wearing and then what Kagome was wearing. Youko pointed to himself. "Me?" "That's not what I mean!" Then what?" "It means i'm more dominating than you!" Youko looked at Kagome. "Since when?" Kagome picked up the phonebook and hit him again. "Since now!" Youko pouted. "You're mean today." Youko gave Kagome cute sad eyes which melted her heart. "Aww you know I cant resist those eyes!" Youko pouted a little more. "Damn!" "Alright you win you're the dominate one!" Kagome gave Youko a kiss on the check. "Is that better your royal fox-ness?" Youko smiled. "Just you wait Youko I'll beat you at something yet!" "I doubt it!" And that's how the rest of the day progressed.

Phew! It's hard to type when you're so horrible at punctuation and typing like I am! Well that is I'm done byyyyyyyyye!


End file.
